愛しています
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: "Ini masih salah, Gulali lemot!"/"Jangan banyak bicara atau kusumpal mulutmu?"/WHAT? Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan memandang Sasuke horor./Sekuel Cerita di Hari Senja/AU/Rush/Random/OOC


**Naruto, hak cipta ©1999 oleh Masashi Kishimoto**  
>Warning:<strong> AU<strong>, Random, **Rush, **OOC

Sekuel Cerita di Hari Senja

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

.

**愛しています**

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu siang, terik sinar Matahari cukup membuat orang-orang yang berada di luar rumah dan di dalam rumah—yang tanpa mengenakan pendingin ruangan—kepanasan. Bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri tubuh orang-orang. Sama seperti dua orang, seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk saling bersisian di ruangan yang bisa di sebut kamar—dengan dinding catnya berwarna ungu muda dan merah muda yang dicat searah vertikal saling bersilangan—tepatnya kamar Sakura. Mereka sudah berada di sana sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Kenapa mereka bisa berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama? Oke, ini karena penawaran Sasuke tiga hari yang lalu, yang menawarkan dirinya untuk mengajari Sakura. Ya, bisa dibilang menjadi guru privat Sakura.<p>

Gadis berambut sebahu dengan helai-helai merah muda sewarna bunga sakura yang tak lazim itu tengah menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas yang telah terisi oleh angka-angka. Keningnya berkerut dan sesekali ia mendecak kesal seraya membanting penanya, juga erangan frustasi.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya meliriknya dengan tangan yang mengibas-kibaskan kipas.

"Alien galak! Aku sudah selesai." Gadis itu menyodorkan kertas kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat jawaban dari soal yang diberikannya pada Sakura. Empat kedutan muncul di keningnya. Lalu, ia menghembuskan napasnya mencoba menurunkan sedikit emosinya.

"Ini masih salah, Gulali lemot! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk mencari Harga Pokok Penjualan atau HPP itu rumusnya, persediaan awal ditambah pembelian ditambah beban angkut pembelian dikurangi retur pembelian ditambah potongan pembelian dikurangi persediaan akhir. Ingat tidak, Gulali?" ucap Sasuke geram—pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang unik dan helai-helai warna rambutnya berwarna hitam-kebiruan itu—seraya menyentil kening Sakura.

"Aaaaaa... Alien sinting! Kau tak usah menyentil keningku, kan? Aw... sakit tahu!" ucap gadis yang dipanggil gulali oleh pemuda bermanik hitam sekelam malam itu sewot—Sakura.

"Habisnya kau ini membuatku kesal saja, Gulali! Sudah berapa kali aku memberikan soal HPP dan kau masih saja terus salah memasukan rumus. Kenapa kau malah memasukan rumus laba bersih? Sebelumnya kau memasukan rumus penjualan bersih," ucap Sasuke gemas seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Hey, Alien! Hentikan mengacak-acak rambutku! Kau ini hobi sekali mengacak-acak rambutku. Kau iri padaku, ya? Hayooo... mengaku sajalah."

Sasuke menatap bosan pada Sakura dan menoyor kepala Sakura yang membuat gadis Gulali itu mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah. Dengar ya, rumus HPP itu gampang diingat. Aban kurang repot kurang akhir. Gampang, kan?"

"Apa? Aban kurang repot kurang akhir? Wah... aku bisa menghapalnya, Alien! Aku bisa! Yey!" ucap Sakura girang seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan meloncat kegirangan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang kekanakan itu.

"Eh... tunggu sebentar. Aban itu apa? Repot itu apa? Akhir? Kalau akhir aku juga tahu itu persediaan akhir, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya seraya menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan polos membuat pemuda itu menepukkan telapak tangan kanannya ke keningnya.

"Ya ampun. Kupikir kau mengerti, Gulali! Aban itu, awal tambah pembelian tambah angkut. Sedangkan repot itu retur tambah potongan. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum sumringah, lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali kertas jawaban Sakura. Kemudian, ia melirik Sakura dengan pandangan campuran geli, kesal, dan... err—hangat? Sayang? Entah. Sementara orang yang ditatap hanya memandang Sasuke heran, bahkan ia cengo. Ayolah, Sakura...

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau kenapa? Halooo... Semesta memanggil Alien."—Sakura mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja dan memandang wajahnya yang lama-kelamaan membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah juga. Ada apa dengan, Alien ini sih? batinnnya.—"WOY! ALIEN SINTING! KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK?"

Teriakan Sakura sontak membuatnya terkejut dan refleks menjitak kepala gadis itu. Sakura memberungut kesal dan menggumam kesal.

"Kau tak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu, Gulali! Kau ingin membuatku tuli, ya?" ucap Sasuke kesal, lebih tepatnya sih kesal karena gadis itu seenaknya membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuatnya harus mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi sedang memandang wajah Sakura yang tertimpa cahaya Matahari—sebelum gadis itu berteriak—, membuat Sakura terlihat manis, eh?

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan menggetok kepala Sasuke, "Kau melamun sih. Mana soal yang harus aku kerjakan lagi?"

"Lebih baik aku memberimu soal Matematika saja. Nah, sebelumnya, bawakan aku jus tomat yang segar dan banyak esnya ya, Gulali. Sana pergi!" ucap Sasuke seraya mendorong punggung Sakura untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sakura? Ia hanya mendengus kesal dan turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan Sasuke jus tomat walau dengan setengah hati. Buktinya, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal saat melangkah. Sasuke terkekeh saat Sakura menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, ia dengan seringai yang kini menghiasi wajah tampannya yang berkeringat karena udara semakin panas saja, mulai menuliskan soal di kertas baru yang masih bersih.

_Gotcha_, Gulali!

* * *

><p>Sakura menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya dengan hati-hati, kedua tangannya menggenggam dua gelas berisi jus tomat dan melon.<p>

Ia sampai di lantai atas dan saat melewati kamar kakaknya, langkahnya terhenti dan melongok sebentar ke dalam kamar kakaknya yang pintunya terbuka. "Aa, kupikir _Onii-chan_ sudah pulang. Ya sudahlah..."

Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak berapa lama, ia sampai di depan kamarnya yang pintunya terbuka dan masuk.

Di sana Sasuke sedang menumpukan wajahnya di kedua tangannya dan menatap Sakura lekat.

"Lama, Gulali!" Sasuke langsung menyambar jus tomatnya dari tangan Sakura saat gadis itu tengah mendudukan dirinya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya dengan sekali tegukan, membuat Sakura melongo seperti orang idiot. Alien ini benar-benar kehausan, ya? Minumnya seperti orang kesetanan, batinnya.

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong dan memandang Sakura seraya tersenyum meremehkan. "Heh, Gulali idiot! Katupkan mulutmu yang terbuka itu. Kau seperti orang idiot saja. Cepat kerjakan soalnya!" ucap Sasuke seraya mengatupkan mulut Sakura yang menganga dan mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Eh! Iya, iya. Lepaskan cubitanmu, Alien!" Sakura menepiskan tangan Sasuke dan segera menyambar kertas yang berada di tangan Sasuke lalu menundukkan wajahnya entah mengapa terasa hangat. Bersemu mungkin.

Manik _viridian_ itu melebar saat melihat soal yang diberikan Sasuke. He? 9x-7 kurang dari i3 (3x-7u)

"Alien! Ini soal Matematika bab apa sih?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai mencoret-coret kertas itu dengan angka-angka.

"Sudah kau jawab saja, Gulali! Jangan banyak bicara atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kaki, Dobe. Mau?" ancam Sasuke yang kini posisinya tengah berbaring.

Ancaman Sasuke membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Apa ia bilang? Kaus kaki Naruto? Oh _noooo_... tidak! Terima kasih.

Padahal ancaman itu hanya gertakan Sasuke saja. Lha, mana mungkin pemuda itu membawa kaus kaki milik orang lain, kan? Seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja.

Sakura masih serius mengerjakan soal itu dengan tidak banyak tanya dan bicara. Sasuke yang masih berbaring, menatap punggung Sakura dan tersenyum geli. Seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Aa, sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu.

* * *

><p>"Selesai!" Sakura meletakkan penanya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke yang beranjak dari posisi tidurannya dan kini terduduk. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sasuke seraya tersenyum senang.<p>

"Aku yakin jawabanku benar," ucap Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura, ia masih memandangi kertas jawaban Sakura lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Yup. Kau kali ini benar, Gulali! Nah, kau tahu kenapa aku membuat soal ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

Sasuke meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja, lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk membalikkan badannya dan menatap kertas itu.

"Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik soal dan jawabanmu, Sakura." Kali ini Sasuke tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Gulali. Membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya aneh. Pada saat Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke segera memotongnya dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat memperhatikan kertas jawaban itu.

9x-7i kurang dari 3 (3x-7u)

9x-7i kurang dari 9x-21u

-7i kurang dari -21u

7i kurang dari 21u

i kurang dari 3u _[1]_

"Tidak ada yang aneh, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau ini ingin mengerjaiku, ya?" desah Sakura karena untuk ketiga kalinya ia harus kembali memerhatikan kertas jawabannya dengan saksama oleh Sasuke.

"Grr—dasar, Gulali bodoh! Coba kau perhatikan jawaban akhirnya." Sasuke menunjuk-tunjuk jawaban akhir Sakura.

"I kurang dari tiga u, kan? Lalu, apa hubungannya, Alien?"

Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura saking kesal dan gemasnya. Dasar, Gulali!

"Kau ini masa tak mengerti. Gini ya, i jika dalam bahasa Inggris dibaca apa?"

"Ay."

"Lalu arti Ay artinya dalam bahasa Indonesia, apa?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, bagus. Lalu, coba kau perhatikan ini baik-baik. Tanda kurang dari jika digabung dengan angka tiga ini akan membentuk tanda apa?"

Sakura sejenak memerhatikan. Lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Jika tanda kurang dari digabung dengan angka tiga akan seperti tanda hati, kan? Benar?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, hati dalam bahasa Inggris apa dan artinya apa? U dalam bahasa Inggris dibaca apa dan artinya dalam bahasa Indonesia apa? Lalu, kau gabung semua mulai dari i. Mengerti?"

Sakura menganggukkan. Lalu ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah i.

"I itu dibaca Ay artinya aku, lalu tanda kurang dari digabung dengan angka itu akan seperti tanda hati, dalam bahasa Inggris _love_ artinya cinta, dan u itu _you_ artinya kamu. Jadi, jika digabung semua maka artinya... aku cinta kamu?" ucap Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke dengan manik _viridian_-nya yang berbinar dan tersenyum senang karena berhasil memecahkan teka-teki dari Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seakan tersadar. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Sasuke dengan muka horor.

"Alien! Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu menangkap jari telunjuk Sakura, menurunkannya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut.

"Aku juga, Sakura," ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura makin gelagapan.

"Heh, Alien! Apa maksudmu? Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Alien sinting!"

"Tadi kau mengatakan aku cinta kamu, kan? Nah, aku jawab aku juga. Mengerti?"

"Ta-tapi... I-itu, kan... Alien, kau tidak sedang sakit, kan? Kau sedang bercan—"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Sakura..." potong Sasuke. Ia makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. "Dengar ya, tidak ada pertanyaan. Tidak ada penolakan. Kau mengerti?"

"Ta-tapi... itu pemaksaan, Alien!" ucap Sakura yang kini wajahnya bersemu saat manik hitam sekelam malam milik Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan lekat, membuatnya meneguk ludah karena gugup, sedikit takut, kesal, dan... melayang?

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada penolakan, Gulali! Berarti sudah jelas. Mulai hari ini kita resmi, kau adalah kekasihku. Ingat itu!" Sasuke berdiri dan masih mengenggam tangan Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu pun ikut berdiri.

Sakura masih tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi. Ia masih terdiam. Masih memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut. Lalu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di pipinya dan saat ia melirik, wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke sudah dekat dan pemuda itu tengah mencium pipinya.

_WHAT?_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan memandang Sasuke horor yang kini telah melepaskan ciuman di pipinya. Pemuda itu melepaskan genggamannya dan menepuk kepala Sakura lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu, Gulali. Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Sasuke seraya keluar dari kamar Sakura dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku berdiri di tempatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, saat Sasuke sampai di pintu depan terdengar teriakan Sakura yang membuatnya tertawa senang.

"ALIEN SINTING! KAU MENCURI KESUCIAN PIPIKU, DASAR ALIEN IDIOT! DAN KAU PERGI BEGITU SAJA? GRR—AWAS KAU YA, ALIEN MESUM!"

Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu rumah Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sakura dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya.

"Pipinya lembut juga, ya? Manis."

* * *

><p><strong>Finire<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Itu rumus saya gak tau, saya dapet dari DP BBm temen saya. <em>Thanks<em> buat temen saya yang udah pasang DP itu. Karena itu dapat inspirasinya buat bikin sekuel ini.

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAA, Ya Allah... Ini apa, ya? Hiks... sekuelnya pasti aneh, ya? Maaf... Err- minim deskripsi, ya? Entahlah. Itu tanda kurang darinya gak pake simbol soalnya gak kebaca, jadi hilang deh. :( ya, bayangin aja tanda kurang dari. Oh iya, ini juga spesial fict buat temen-temen yang bakal UN, SEMANGAT! Dan juga fict sebelum saya hiatus (mungkin). Terima kasih kepada <strong>Mona Rukisa-chan, Yuuki Aika Uchiha, Kira-chan Narahashi, Lucy Uchino, embun pagi, Amutia Putri, Fiyui-chan, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Yukina Scarlet, <strong>dan **aichappy. **Makasih udah review **Cerita di Hari Senja**. :)

Oke, semoga fict ini cukup untuk menghibur ya. :) **Feedback?**

[_Only, 1,771 words without a/n and disclaimer_]

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mampir. ^^<p> 


End file.
